QUIZAS
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: ONESHOT: Si esta era la última oportunidad de estar juntos antes de la batalla final... quizás perdieran la vida en ello... por eso... quizás sólo por esta noche... Inu


"**Quizás****"**

_Lady Sakura Lee_

Respiró hondamente, agobiada y nerviosa, movió la cabeza hacia un lado en donde vio el cielo triste y oscuro del otoño y suspiró. Apenas escuchaba el constante murmullo del profesor de matemáticas que hablaba de fórmulas tan raras y extrañas que le parecían salidas de otro planeta. ¿Para que tomarlas en cuenta si sabía que ya nada sacaba con estudiar? A decir verdad... y tal como iban las cosas en el Sengoku, quizás ni siquiera salieran con vida de la próxima batalla contra Naraku.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza como si intentara sacudir aquellos funestos pensamientos. No, la verdad no debía dejarse derrotar antes de tiempo. Ellos iban a ganar, iban a recuperar la perla y volverían todo a la normalidad. Su enemigo, Naraku, desaparecería definitivamente de ese mundo.

Debían ganar, era ahora o nunca, de lo contrario, jamás volverían a ver a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, secuestrados en uno de los últimos enfrentamientos dentro del cuerpo infernal de ese medio demonio, daría su vida si fuera necesario para lograr su libertad y sabía que Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo.

Kagome palideció al recordar el milagroso escape de Inuyasha y ella... con su último hálito de poder de sacerdotisa había logrado de alguna forma escapar, había sido un milagro realmente, aun no entendía como es que aquella vez habían logrado salir del cuerpo deforme y lleno de shouki que casi le costó la vida... si no fuera por Inuyasha... si no fuera por él...

Arrugó el ceño al recordar lo que sucedió después, cuando un temible y decidido hanyou la llevó a la fuerza hasta los pies del pozo de los huesos, el lugar que conectaba aquel mundo con el suyo.

_- ¿Qué haces?... ¿por qué me traes aquí?-_ Estaba agitada aun, asustada, pero con el valor y la fuerza que no abandonaba su cuerpo, así era ella, así era Kagome, jamás se daba por vencida, no le importaba arriesgar su propia vida con tal vez salvar a los demás - _¡Debemos volver y rescatar a Sango y a los otros!_ – Había avanzado un paso, jadeando aun debido a que casi no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, tenía los pulmones pesados, quizás era el veneno de aquel horrible ser que había inhalado, las rodillas sangrantes, la herida profunda aun en el brazo que brotaba sangre debido a las garras del propio Inuyasha convertido en Youkai.

_- ¡Basta!_ – Bramó Inuyasha de pronto, con un tono de voz fuerte y amenazante, que nunca antes había escuchado.

Él había tomado su muñeca con fuerza desmedida, ella jadeó y volteó a mirarlo, estaba enojada y sorprendida ¿por qué la detenía?... ¿Es que acaso no iba a salvar a sus amigos? Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos lo miraron fijo intentando dilucidar lo que se proponía, el corazón le tembló por su mirada, era tan extraña y temible que la confundió. Y ella pensaba que lo conocía bien...

_- Qu...-_ Balbuceó apenas.

_- ¡Estuvimos a punto de perder la vida, maldita sea y quieres volver a arriesgarte!... ¡Estas loca!_

Lo miró un segundo como si no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Morir... morir había estado muchas veces a punto de morir en esa época tan peligrosa... pero ahora no importaba eso ¡había que salvar a sus amigos!

_- ¡No piensas volver?_- Gimió al fin frunciendo el ceño y sorprendiéndose de la actitud de Inuyasha. Él no era un cobarde, jamás eludía nada, llegaba hasta el límite de todo sin importarle acabar con su propia vida, con tal de conseguir su objetivo, con tal de salir airoso en la batalla... ¿por qué estaba así ahora?... ¿qué estaba pasando? Él... ¿tenía miedo? Nooo ¡imposible!

Kagome sintió como los dedos rudos, gruesos y ásperos que envolvían su delgada muñeca le aprisionaban más la piel, le dolió el hueso, pero ni siquiera protestó, al contrario, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ante aquella inesperada reacción.

- ¿_Qué no entiendes?_- Masculló Inuyasha, rabioso y enfadado, con aquellos ojos dorados casi demoníacos, Kagome pudo ver claramente aun el tinte rojizo en sus pupilas, evidencia aun de su estado anterior, de Youkai.- _¡No irás!... ¡no volverás para enfrentarte a ese desgraciado!_

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron más debido a la sorpresa e impacto que causaron sus palabras. ¿Cómo que no volvería?... ¿No lucharía? Y... y... ¿entonces? Arrugó más el ceño. ¡Baka Inuyasha!... ¡Testarudo y tonto Inuyasha!... ¿Quien se creía para impedirle salvar a sus amigos? Quiso forcejear, soltarse de su agarre posesivo y brutal, él la rodeó, obligándola a quedar esta vez de espaldas al pozo, su corazón latió aprisa, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a suceder...

_- No... no te atrevas Inuyasha... no vayas a..._

La empujó con fuerza y sin piedad dentro de aquel oscuro depósito de huesos. Estaba sorprendida, turbada y mientras caía al abismo, mientras flotaba en aquel túnel del tiempo entre luces multicolores, su desazón se disipó para dar paso a la tristeza y desilusión.

Cayó de rodillas en la tierra húmeda y dura de su época. Inconfundible el aroma a contaminación que penetró en sus narices causándole nauseas y provocándole arcadas. El shouki de Naraku más su impuro aire parecían que le laceraban las paredes de sus pulmones. Aun así, de rodillas y débil, jadeante y adolorida, quiso volver. Golpeó con sus puños la tierra provocando únicamente hacer un pequeño agujero, pero no volver al Sengoku ¿pero qué pasaba ahora?... ¿No podía volver? Es cierto que no tenía la perla... pero la última vez había regresado nuevamente junto a Inuyasha sin necesidad de un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama... ¿entonces?... ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Volvió a golpear la tierra húmeda y entonces sintió un nudo doloroso en la garganta de impotencia y rabia... esto no iba a resultar... no iba a volver... ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué?

_- ¡Inuyasha es un tontooooo!_- Bramó al fin golpeando con todas sus fuerzas y en vano. ¿Cómo se atrevía de excluirla ahora?... ¿cómo?

Habían pasado un par de días... seis exactamente desde aquella vez. Kagome suspiró y tuvo deseos de llorar... malvado Inuyasha... ¿por qué no había vuelto por ella? En un principio pensó que tal vez la había lanzado al pozo a la fuerza para que recuperara fuerzas... ahora ya dudaba de que esas fueran sus intenciones... Inuyasha la había excluido de su lado... ¿sería un estorbo para él?... ¿era eso? Quizás se había aburrido de su presencia...

Tragó con dolor. Cómo podía ser tan cruel... ella ahora tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, le había demostrado sus nuevas habilidades aquella vez cuando estuvieron casi a punto de morir... sin embargo su poder no había sido suficiente... quizás lo había desilusionado... quizás Inuyasha esperaba más de ella... Kikyou y aquella otra sacerdotisa habían dicho que su verdadero poder estaba sellado... que su verdadero potencial aun no había sido utilizado... pero en aquella pelea en donde había perdido a sus amigos apenas había logrado salir con vida junto a Inuyasha... quizás él ya no confiaba más en ella... quizás... ya no la necesitaba...

La nieve comenzó a caer tenuemente sobre la ciudad. Caminaba despacio, con su uniforme apenas estrenado del nuevo colegio, el abrigo pesado encima, una bufanda envolviendo su cuello y un gorro de lana que mantenía apenas tibia su cabeza. Suaves risas cómplices la hicieron levantar el rostro, miró hacia el parque, allí había un chico y una muchacha juntos, sentados en una banqueta, olvidándose del frío clima, mirándose enamorados y cómplices, diciéndose cosas al oído, riendo y jugueteando... le dio envidia...

Ya tenía 16 años y ni un novio a cuestas... todo por su tonto amor por Inuyasha... si pudiera sacárselo de la mente, del corazón... si pudiera salir con otros chicos sin sentir remordimiento y... sacudió la cabeza y siguió sus pasos hasta casa... estaba cansada de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Lo suyo con Inuyasha era absurdo, debía madurar... qué sola se sentía sin él... qué sola se sentía en este lado del pozo...

No fue a casa como se suponía, sino directo a la pagoda que resguardaba el pozo. Había caído más nieve y la ciudad entera se cubrió de un inesperado manto blanco... no era época de nieve aun... algo malo iba a suceder... lo sabía...

Dejó la mochila plagada de libros en el suelo y se acercó al pozo oscuro y viejo. Lo miró y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, sin embargo la garganta se llenó de hiel. Era dolor por sentirse casi abandonada... después de tanto vivido a su lado... después de todo lo que habían pasado... qué sola se sentía ahora...

Afirmó una rodilla en el borde áspero de la madera y dudó. Había intentado volver tantas veces en vano... ¿por qué no podía volver?... ¿Acaso esta vez debía hacerlo con Inuyasha?... ¿Era ese el secreto de traspasar el pozo? Antes había sido por la perla... pero luego había vuelto sin necesidad de ella, junto a Inuyasha... y ahora quería volver al Sengoku pero no podía hacerlo... seguro él era el que hacía posible aquello ¡No!... ¡No era él!... ¿Ella era una sacerdotisa?... ¿De que le valían tener estos poderes que parecían no servir en su época? No importa, esta vez lo iba a lograr, iba a volver 500 años atrás y salvaría a sus amigos... debía hacerlo porque... ¿que tal si Inuyasha necesitaba ayuda?... ¿Qué tal si la necesitaba ahora mismo? Palideció de miedo y se lanzó nuevamente en su interior, cerró los ojos muy fuertes y rogó a Kami para que esta vez si sucediera, para que al abrir los ojos se encontrara en el antiguo Sengoku. Cuando cayó en el suelo ni siquiera quiso respirar, sabía que su olfato le develaría de inmediato en qué época estaba, era inconfundible el aroma fresco a bosque y pureza de la antigüedad, con la sofocante y tóxica contaminación de su atmósfera actual. Esperó, incapaz de moverse, abrir los ojos o respirar... estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, expectante y... asustada... por Kami... rogó una vez más estar de vuelta en la época antigua...

Exhaló el aire retenido en los pulmones y abrió los ojos ansiosa por saber en dónde estaba. La desilusión la abrumó, tanto como para llenarle la vista de lágrimas. Apretó los labios y también sus puños de impotencia... ¡Baka Inuyasha!... ¡Baka Inuyasha! Y... ¿y si la pelea final ya se había terminado? Si... si Naraku había sido derrotado o... si Inuyasha... ¡oh!... ¡Inuyasha es un baka!

Finalmente lloró de dolor, pasándose la manga de su abrigo descuidadamente por los ojos... si a Inuyasha le hubiera pasado algo no podría enterarse siquiera... ¿por qué había sido tan cruel ahora? Creía que todo entre ellos estaba claro, es decir... él sabía lo mucho que ella ansiaba luchar a su lado, lo mucho que deseaba recuperar la perla y volver todo a la normalidad... ¿por qué la excluía ahora?... ¿Por qué?

No había caso... no volvería tampoco esta vez...

La nieve caía más y más... ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Había llorado más de lo debido, más de lo prometido... porque si Inuyasha no quería su ayuda... ¿Qué importaba?... ¡Oh! Si importaba... sentirse rechazada otra vez por él, aun ahora que Kikyou estaba... muerta, sentirse abandonada por él así la hacía sentirse humillada y dolida... quizás nunca debió conocerlo... quizás nunca se debió cruzar su vida con la de él...

Se sobó la herida seca que tenía en el brazo, recordando el momento en como sus garras de Youkai le habían arrancado parte de su piel... debería sentir rabia por haberla lastimado... ahora sin embargo acariciaba su herida como último recuerdo de él... Inuyasha...

_- Kagomeee..._

Alzó sus ojos y el susurro, tenue y suave como la brisa del viento, la hizo temblar. ¿Estaba delirando?... ¿Había escuchado su nombre?

_- Kagomeee..._

El escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y llegó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Abrió enormemente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación, a oscuras, estaba solitaria, como siempre. Ella se llevó una mano al corazón y cerró los ojos... ¿qué estaba pasando?... ¿Estaba delirando?... ¿Había imaginado que escuchaba su nombre como un susurro salido de los labios de su adorado hanyou? Debía serlo, tal vez ansiaba tanto volver a su lado que... abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca, se levantó de la cama, se calzó las zapatillas de descanso y se arropó sobre los hombros una pequeña manta rosa para cubrirse de la nieve.

Estaba decidida esta vez, era él quien la llamaba, lo sabía, su corazón se lo confirmaba... ¿le habría pasado algo? Corrió cruzando el patio hasta llegar a la pagoda. Cuando cerró la puerta de madera tras su espalda fijó sus ojos en aquella boca negra que antaño tanto miedo le causaba. Sentía su corazón latir locamente otra vez... ¿y si no podía volver al Sengoku, nuevamente? Meneó la cabeza con fuerza y arrugó la manta que llevaba sobre sus hombros de puro nervio. Caminó aprisa hasta el borde, afirmando nuevamente la rodilla en la madera y rogando, una vez más, para que esta vez sí sucediera un milagro. Había escuchado su susurro, era Inuyasha quien la llamaba, estaba segura, no podía equivocarse ahora... ¡oh! Inuyasha... ¿le había pasado algo?

Se lanzó con los ojos muy cerrados, esta vez sin tanto preámbulo, más ansiosa que expectante.

Respiró enseguida el aroma fresco y vegetal de la época que tanto añoraba, abrió de inmediato los ojos y supo, por los huesos en el suelo, que ya estaba devuelta. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, decidida a evitarlas las reprimió y escaló la seca enredadera rápidamente. Ahí también nevaba... todo era... increíblemente blanco...

Saltó a lo que antes había sido un prado y miró ansiosa a su alrededor. El corazón parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, tenía que encontrarlo, quizás en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Al dar un paso le pareció que el viento helado que golpeó sus cabellos trajo consigo nuevamente aquel susurro escalofriante. Ahora sí escuchó claramente su nombre, se giró en dirección contraria... Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea... estaba... estaba...

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, jadeó de cansancio y de dolor al sentir el hielo en la planta de sus pies y en las narices, congelando con cada respiración sus vías respiratorias, a veces pensaba que congelaba incluso sus pulmones... el viento sopló más fuerte convirtiéndose en ventisca... la ventisca pronto se transformó en tormenta, la nieve le llegó a las rodillas, impidiéndole avanzar.

El frío adormeció sus músculos, las piernas flaquearon de tanto caminar entre la espesa nieve, estaba completamente congelada ¿Cuánto había caminado?... ¿Cuánto había avanzado? El frío la estaba adormeciendo, el viento le impedía el paso... cayó de bruces en la nieve maldiciendo su imprudencia... si tan solo hubiera venido con un abrigo... ahora la delgada pijama estaba tan empapada que tenía el cuerpo completamente congelado, gélido...

Y ahora ahí, tendida en la nieve de bruces, con la cabeza de lado, los ojos enrojecidos y amoratada de hipotermia imaginaba su tonto final... ¿la nieve acabaría con su vida?... ¿la nieve? Sonrió con ironía mientras entrecerraba los ojos... qué fiasco de sacerdotisa había resultado... una sacerdotisa no era impetuosa y nunca hacía nada sin haberlo meditado... ella se había lanzado al pozo sin pensar, sólo por Inuyasha... por Inuyasha... sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente... si tan solo pudiera ver a Inuyasha... una vez más... quizás ya nunca más... quizás...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormitaba cuando de pronto sintió levemente su olor. Se puso de pie como un resorte y echó de inmediato una maldición. Kagome estaba ahí pero... ¡cómo!

Salió de inmediato de la cueva en donde estaba y miró a su alrededor. Todo era blanco y oscuro, demasiado peligroso para ella...

Corrió en dirección al pozo maldiciendo que su velocidad fuera tan reducida y el que su poderoso olfato se hubiera debilitado debido a la proximidad de la Luna Nueva. La nieve poco a poco fue impidiendo su paso, su velocidad se volvió más lenta, la ventisca le impedía ver en donde estaba, su poder de orientación también se encontrara debilitado. Su angustia creció cuando llegó al pozo y no encontró más que soledad, apretó los puños y se giró para observar a su alrededor... era ella, estaba seguro que ella estaba en el Sengoku... su aroma... su aroma estaba ahí, en el frío aire, débil, sutil pero... ¿en dónde estaba Kagome? Quizás en la aldea... quiso correr hacia ella pero se detuvo de súbito. No, Kagome no se encontraba en la aldea... volteó y corrió apenas hundiéndose en la nieve hasta las rodillas, sintiendo el leve escozor ya de ella en sus pies... comenzaba poco a poco a debilitarse... y eso que mañana ya era la Luna Nueva... ¡maldita Luna Nueva!

Tenía las pestañas incluso escarchadas, la fatiga amenazaba con apoderarse completamente de su cuerpo, si seguía así... si seguía debilitándose de esa forma él...

Entonces vio el bultito en la nieve, supo de inmediato que era ella. Retuvo el aire y evitó respirar un par de segundos, debido a la impresión. Luego corrió hacia ella y la volteó alzándola en sus brazos, kilos de nieve cayeron al suelo develando el cuerpo menudo, pequeño y congelado de su testaruda sacerdotisa.

- Kagome...- Jadeó, aterrado.

Estaba mortalmente pálida y no pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, acercó su oído a su pecho y puso mucha atención, evitando pensar en alguna desgracia y temblando más de miedo que de frío. Latidos lentos y suaves lo hicieron suspirar aliviado... miró a su alrededor nuevamente... la cueva... ¿en donde estaba la cueva? Se esforzó en captar el olor a leño quemado y tierra seca... dudó un momento y rabió con desesperación encontrándose allí, en medio de la nada, con Kagome a punto de morir... corrió saltando la espesa nieve sin importarle que esta vez sus pies comenzaban a herirse. Al fin llegó a la pequeña cueva en donde se resguardaba desde hacía un par de días y tendió a la joven con delicadeza en el suelo. Se quitó rápidamente su haori y lo tendió junto a la hoguera ya extinta, movió a Kagome para recostarla sobre su ropa y luego volteó hasta el montículo de ramas secas que había reunido para pasar la noche. Avivó el fuego completamente y se sentó al lado de la muchacha en donde dejó que su cabeza pequeña descansara en sus piernas.

- Tonta... tonta... ¿por qué viniste?- Masculló, mientras le frotaba los brazos con frenesí. El calor que despedía la hoguera parecía inservible, su calor ni siquiera entibiaba su cuerpo-... Kagome... Kagome... – La llamó, mientras le pasaba la mano, desesperado, por el flequillo y luego le daba de golpecitos en las mejillas pálidas.

Vio sus labios amoratados de frío, el temblor de ellos, el cuerpo entero de pronto comenzó a dar horrorosos espasmos de frío, él se desesperó ¿qué iba a hacer? La abrazó con fuerza a su pecho intentando transmitirle su calor...

- Kagome... tonta... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué viniste?... ¿por qué? – Masculló, entre ternura y fingido reproche, meciéndola entre sus brazos y deseando que ella recobrara la razón. Pero la muchacha parecía no despertar... Inuyasha había visto muchas veces, a través de sus años, a los humanos morir lentamente de frío producto de la nieve...

La dejó en el suelo tragando con fuerza y la miró un segundo, decidido. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa húmeda de ella, dejándole solo la ropa interior, luego él se quitó la camisa y sus pantalones y se tendió junto a ella sobre su haori. Había escuchado que la mejor forma de mantener un cuerpo caliente era dándole calor corporal de otro cuerpo. No tenía ni sentía vergüenza por darle su calor a ella... su vida estaba primero, así que luego se posó sobre la muchacha cubriéndola con su pecho y posando sus brazos a la altura de su delicado rostro, formando un capullo de protección. Sólo en el momento de que su cuerpo se amoldó al de Kagome sintió vergüenza. Las delicadas curvas de sus pequeños pechos le acariciaban el torso, sus piernas velludas se entrelazaron a las suaves de la muchacha, él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, conmocionado, el rubor tiñó sus mejillas varoniles, era él quien estaba de pronto experimentando un calor más que agobiante... él... no podía pensar tonterías... si pudiera entibiar su gélida piel de otra forma... ¿Cuánto rato pasó? La fogata aun seguía encendida, Inuyasha había afirmado su frente junto a la de la muchacha, que había dejado de tiritar y temblar. Sus ojos dorados poco a poco cedían ante el cansancio... si tan solo no fuera ya Luna Nueva sería más fuerte ahora y no un casi humano, débil y fatigado...

Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo miró, como si fuera un sueño. Lo miró con intriga bajo el tupido de sus pestañas, nunca había visto tan de cerca su rostro, el detalle de su nariz, las cejas oscuras y bien definidas, el cabello de plata cayéndole en su pecho, sobre ella... qué lastima que tuviera los ojos cerrados... ¿estaba soñando?

- Inu... ¿yasha?

Se dio cuenta que su voz fue un susurro débil, casi agónico. De inmediato los párpados se levantaron y los ojos ámbar y brillantes, suaves ahora, se clavaron en su mirada. En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Kagome sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Entonces sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas y percibió, con sorpresa, la forma en que se encontraban.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡oh!... ¡Kagome!

Él acercó su rostro a su cuello y la joven se sorprendió aun más. Entonces sus manos que se encontraban reposando en sus costados, sobre el suelo, se alzaron lentamente para tocar la espalda del hombre, titubeó, pero finalmente las posó sobre él. Inuyasha, al sentir su tacto, alzó el rostro y la miró nervioso también.

- Yo... yo...- Intentó excusarse-... tú... estabas congelada... yo... quise darte calor... por eso... por eso...

Ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias... me salvaste...

Él la miró un instante eterno, su corazón latió como loco en su pecho, no deseaba separarse de ella, la tibieza del pequeño cuerpo femenino era de pronto... adictiva...

_**Pierdo el control, por ti, nena**_

_**Pierdo el control, cuando me miras de esa forma**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos que esta diciendo esta noche**_

_**Ya no soy más una niña, la vida ha abierto la puerta**_

_**A una nueva y excitante vida.**_

- No... no debiste volver...- Arrugó el ceño fingiendo enfado- ¡Eres una tonta!

Su corazón se destrozó al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la muchacha.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, hubiera querido llorar por aquella ingratitud... había estado tan preocupada por él, había sufrido tanto su ausencia...

- Tú... tú me llamaste...- Musitó al fin.

Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo milímetro de donde estaba. Inuyasha la miró impresionado recordando... había soñado con volverla a ver... había soñado verla... acaso... sus pensamientos... ¿la habían llamado?... ¿Por eso había podido volver?...¿Debido a su voluntad en sueños había vuelto? De alguna forma... no podía negar lo poderosamente conectados que estaban el uno con el otro... eso... significaba algo... ¿no? Quizás... más de lo que imaginaba...

_**Pierdo el control, cuando estoy cerca de ti, nena**_

_**Pierdo el control, no me mires de esa forma**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos, es**_

_**Este amor a primera vista**_

_**Como una flor que crece, la vida**_

_**Que solo quieres conocer**_

_**Todos los secretos de la vida...**_

No podía apartar su vista de la suya, su mirada parecía hundirse en aquellos ojos castaños, cálidos y puros que le recordaron tiempo felices a su lado... siempre felices... los únicos de su eterna vida...

- Sí...- Murmuró al fin, decidido-... yo te llamé... en mis sueños...

_**Esta todo escrito en las líneas de la vida**_

_**Esta todo escrito, en tu corazón...**_

La muchacha lo miró expectante, con su respiración de pronto forzosa y ahogada. Sus manos poco a poco se deslizaron por su amplia espalda, para asegurarse de tenerlo firme y quizás no se escapara. Si embargo nunca pensó que aquel suave movimiento provocaría el inesperado jadeo del hanyou, lo miró ruborizada y él no apartó la mirada, sus labios entreabiertos, el aire caliente que salía de su boca debido a la inesperada excitación, le chocó en el rostro dejándola sin habla.

_**Tú y yo, tenemos un sueño**_

_**Para encontrar a nuestro amor un lugar**_

_**Donde podamos esconderlo**_

_**Tú y yo fuimos hechos**_

_**Para amarnos el uno al otro ahora**_

_**Por siempre y en un día.**_

- Creí... que te perdería... ahí en la nieve...- Musitó Inuyasha al fin, con su mirada llena de dolor al recordar su temor.

Ella tragó y no supo que decir, sentirse entre sus brazos, media desnuda era... no vergonzoso... era... mágico, confortante, tal vez...

- Me... desesperé por ti...- Kagome lo miró con dolor-... ¿por qué me evitaste?... ¿tan poco te importo? No soy un estorbo... quiero ayudarte... quiero que derrotemos juntos a Naraku...

- No, no eres un estorbo, tú me ayudas mucho...- Protestó, intentando excusarse.- No te aparté por eso... te aparté por que... no quiero que salgas más lastimada...

Kagome lo miró con intensidad, su querido Inuyasha lucía tan abatido y triste que no pudo evitar entenderlo. A ella también le dolía cuando él salía lastimado... lo entendía. Entonces le sonrió suavemente.

- Me... ¿protegías? – Sus labios se enancharon más al ver el rostro de su hanyou. Sí, estaba preocupado por ella- Si me alejas de ti me harías más daño que el que pudiera hacerme en alguna batalla... yo quiero estar contigo...

Se lo había dicho ya tantas veces, en tantas ocasiones... ¿por qué no lograba entender eso? O quizás él se rehusaba a hacerlo... quizás... negándose a aceptar... lo inevitable...

- Yo... también quiero estar contigo... más de lo que tú crees...- Afirmó con devoción. Y entonces acercó el rostro a ella dispuesto a besarla. Kagome abrió más los ojos debido a la sorpresa, el súbito rubor de sus mejillas de intensificó aun más, él dudó un segundo y luego dio el paso definitivo, la besó.

_**Pierdo el control, por ti nena**_

_**Pierdo el control cuando me miras de esa forma**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos**_

_**Que esta diciendo esta noche**_

_**Soy muy curioso por más como nunca antes**_

_**En mi inocente vida...**_

Kagome recibió su beso tenue, suave, como una caricia consoladora, poco a poco lo abrazó más fuerte a su espalda, él intensificó su beso, sus labios se volvieron posesivos y se apoderaron de los suyos con descarnado descaro, entreabriéndolos, rozándolos, exigiendo ser besados de la misma forma. El frenesí de sus besos provocó en ella suspiros de placer, sus piernas desnudas se acomodaron flexionadas, recibiéndolo a él en su totalidad. Inuyasha deslizó su lengua en su boca y siguió besándola, ella le siguió el ritmo igualmente, sintiendo la piel que momentos antes sentía adormecida, congelada, ahora arder de un extraño fuego que la invadía por completo.

Kagome se sintió adormecida por sus besos, por el calor de sus brazos, por sus caricias y por aliento que con cada beso parecía darle más vida. Hubo un momento en que pareció despertar de su sopor, como si de pronto cayera del cielo a la tierra. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y apartó bruscamente su boca de la suya. Inuyasha entreabrió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, confundido, la vio entonces asustada, turbada, o más... horrorizada...

- Qué... pasa...- Susurró dolido.

La muchacha sentía las mejillas arder, sus labios aun le recordaban la comezón de sentir sus besos ¿él la había besado a ella?... ¿Inuyasha?... ¿no... no estaría soñando? quizás... quizás había muerto congelada en el bosque y ahora... quizás estaba en alguna clase de cielo que...

Palpó con sus manos la dura espalda, sólo para cerciorarse que era real. La calidez de su piel le develó lo que le costaba imaginar y luego de eso fue consciente de su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, tocando, rozando partes que nadie antes había tocado... jadeó y lo miró casi con súplica.

- ¿Qué?- Gimió impaciente Inuyasha.

¿Él quería?... ¿Quería seguir? Sus ojos buscaron impacientes en la mirada dorada de él ¿qué podría estar sintiendo Inuyasha?... ¿Algo por ella?... ¿Podría ser? Recordó que estaban próximos a una batalla definitiva contra Naraku, sabía que el próximo encuentro sería a muerte entre su más férreo enemigo y ellos... ahora entendía porqué Inuyasha no había ido en busca de Naraku... se estaba convirtiendo en humano... sus poderes de hanyou se debilitaban más cada día, ahora entendía el brillo de su mirada ámbar, suave, mañana era Luna Nueva.

Quizás esta era la última oportunidad de estar juntos... la pelea anterior apenas habían logrado salir con vida y ahora... ahora era todo o nada... ¿no sería bueno consumar definitivamente su amor? Tal vez Inuyasha no la amaba como ella a él pero... qué más daba... si él estaba dispuesto...

Ella no había protestado cuando la había besado, quizás aun estaba adormecida por el congelamiento... y sin embargo ahora la tenía ya muy consciente de sus actos, mirándolo intensamente y preguntándose lo mismo que él ¿Por qué?

_**Tú y yo tenemos un sueño**_

_**Para encontrar nuestro amor un lugar**_

_**Donde podamos esconderlo**_

_**Tú y yo fuimos hechos**_

_**Para amarnos el uno al otro ahora**_

_**Por siempre y en un día**_

- Me asusté mucho... pensé que... estabas congelada...- Musitó al fin, como excusándose.

- Te... ¿te preocupé?

- ¡Keh!... ¿Y por qué lo dudas?

- Me... ¿me extrañaste?... ¿por eso... me llamaste?

- ¡Keh!

Ella sonrió, volvía a ser el mismo Inuyasha de siempre. Tonto. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda desnuda del hanyou, él entrecerró los ojos, sintió nuevamente aquel desconocido placer recorriendo su cuerpo entero, jadeó, acercó el rostro nuevamente a ella, respirando con dificultad, como si con cada bocanada de aire se le iba la vida...

- Ka... Kagome...

Si esta era su última oportunidad de estar tan juntos, así, entonces dejaría que pasase. Kagome acercó sus labios a los suyos buscando sus besos, recibió de inmediato la caricia impetuosa de él. Quizás era incorrecto... quizás no debían hacerlo pero... si esta era la última oportunidad de estar juntos... si ella tuviera esta vez la única oportunidad de sanar su corazón atormentado... quizás así debía terminar la historia entre ellos... quizás lo que nunca pudo hacer Kikyou... debía hacerlo ella... e Inuyasha quería...

Él apartó su boca de la suya y recorrió con su lengua la línea de su mandíbula y luego el cuello. Bajó poco a poco, vio la herida en su frágil brazo, las marcas de sus garras estaban ahí, le causaron una punzada en el pecho de dolor, alzó el rostro a ella y la vio sonreír... ahhh Kagome... ¿por qué tenía que ser así ella¿Por qué tenía que perdonarlo todo, aceptarlo todo, arriesgarlo todo...? ahora se entregaba a él sin condiciones, sin esperar promesas, ni nada... le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo inmaculado y su amor incondicional... Kagome...

Acercó sus labios a la herida y la lamió. La muchacha tembló y cerró los ojos sintiendo escalofríos, pero un escalofrío intenso, ardiente. Él deslizó una vez más su lengua en la herida, luego otra y luego bajó por su costado marcando territorio con ella en el cuerpo de Kagome, de su Kagome.

Se quitó el taparrabos y volvió a recostarse en el regazo que la muchacha se ofrecía tan dócilmente, la nieve allá afuera seguía cayendo, el viento soplaba intenso casi tapando ya la boca de la cueva, la noche negra, oscura, gélida, y allá dentro dos cuerpos desnudos que se amaban con amor y locura, entregándose sin condiciones, sólo la promesa de amarse por una noche... quizás... ya no volverían a estar juntos nuevamente...

_**El tiempo aun permanece**_

_**Cuando los días de inocencia están cayendo en la noche**_

_**Te amo niña, siempre lo haré**_

_**Juro que estaré ahí por ti, hasta el día en que muera...**_

Ella le había entregado su secreto, sin condiciones, sin protestas... quizás esta sería la última vez que estarían de esa forma... quizás hubiera una más la próxima vez, mañana, cuando fuera humano... pero de cualquier modo agradeció con un beso intenso en su frente empapada en sudor, lo que Kagome le había dado.

Nunca había confiado en nadie y menos amado de esa forma a una persona... el amor que sentía ahora ¿era el verdadero? Porque antes, en aquellos tiempos de cuando Kikyou y él se prometían una vida juntos, aquello que sentía en ese momento por ella... no había sido de la forma en que ahora lo estaba sintiendo... quizás no debía ser esta la última noche que estuvieran de esa forma... ahora más que nunca, debía salir con vida de aquella batalla...

La niña entrecerró los ojos buscando su pecho varonil como protección. Quizás antes se había sentido sola... quizás antes se había dado por vencida... ella se llevó una mano al vientre y pensó, que ahora ya no estaba sola... que llevaría algo de su Inuyasha el resto de su vida...

**FIN**

19 de Marzo de 2008

* * *

**N/A:** Hola amigas, muchas gracias por leer nuevamente, primero les agradezco a quienes me dejaron un comentario en mi oneshot anterior, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo a todas. De momento sólo puedo escribir historias cortas por mi falta de tiempo, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, pero mi único fin es entretenerlas y hacerlas soñar aunque sea un momento, nada más.

Este nuevo oneshot se me ocurrió escuchando a **_Scorpions_** la canción "_**You and I**_" ("Tú y yo"), por eso lo puse en el fic... es un _**semi final alternativo**_, tomé la batalla que en estos momentos estan teniendo en el manga y mezclé algunas ideas con las mías, nada más... como para que resultara más creíble... en fin, espero haberlas entretenido en esta semana que muchas tienen vacaciones (yo no jeje) pero no importa... cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto ¿si?

Cariños a todos.

**Lady Sakura Lee**


End file.
